Zwischen grauen Schatten
by Estella Carn
Summary: Beatrice Prior wird noch in der Fraktion der Altruan auf den verschlossenen Tobias Eaton aufmerksam. Sie kann sein Vertrauen und seine Freundschaft für sich gewinnen, doch sein Vater Marcus Eaton steht immer wieder zwischen ihnen.
1. Chapter 1

**Zwischen grauen Schatten**

**von Estella Carn**

**Kapitel 1**

Seit einigen Minuten stochere ich nur noch in meinem faden Mittagessen herum. Mein Bruder Caleb sitzt mir gegenüber und ist in einem Gespräch mit Susan Black vertieft. Ihr Bruder Robert sitzt neben mir und schweigt beharrlich.

Gelangweilt lasse meinen Blick durch die überfüllte Schulkantine schweifen. Ich beobachte fröhliche Amité, strebsame Ken, diskussionsfreudige Candor, gesellige Ferox und introvertierte Altruan. Ansammlungen von gelb oder rot, blau, schwarz-weiß, schwarz und grau gekleideten Anwärtern aller fünf Fraktionen, die sich interessanterweise nie untereinander vermischen.

Auch Caleb, Susan, Robert und ich sind im einheitlichen Grau der Altruan gekleidet. Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen. Unsere Familien sind seit Jahren Nachbarn und unsere Eltern eng befreundet. Als wir noch jünger waren, habe ich sogar gedacht, Robert und ich würden einmal heiraten, genauso wie Susan und Caleb. Unwillkürlich schüttele ich jetzt bei diesem Gedanken den Kopf.

Ich lege die Gabel beiseite und schiebe meinen Teller ein Stück von mir. Ich lehne mich zurück und mein Blick wandert wieder suchend durch den riesigen Essenssaal.

Dann entdecke ich ihn endlich: Tobias Eaton. Groß, schlank, braune Haare. Mit gesenktem Kopf trägt er sein Tablett von der Essensausgabe zu seinem angestammten Platz.

Ich habe einige Zeit gebraucht, dahinterzukommen, dass er tatsächlich Marcus Eatons Sohn ist. Marcus ist einer der Anführer unserer Fraktion und bei allen Altruan bekannt und beliebt. Von Tobias hingegen scheint kaum jemand Notiz zu nehmen. Er sitzt immer allein an dem kleinen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke der Kantine. Nie sehe ich ihn sich mit anderen unterhalten.

Tobias ist eigentlich ziemlich gutaussehend. Er ist mindestens 1,80 m groß und obwohl er schlank ist, ist er nicht zu schlaksig wie die meisten Jungs seiner Größe. Seine Bewegungen sind kontrolliert und geschmeidig. Die Proportionen seines Gesichts passen perfekt zueinander und er hat wunderschöne volle Lippen. Ich wundere mich, dass das offensichtlich noch kein anderes Mädchen bemerkt hat.

Aber wahrscheinlich wäre er auch mir nicht aufgefallen, wenn sich an unserem Tisch nicht seit Tagen das immer Gleiche abspielen würde: Susan und Caleb unterhalten sich angeregt, Robert dagegen spricht kein einziges Wort und starrt finster vor sich hin. Zwangsläufig habe ich also begonnen, meine Mitschüler zu beobachten. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich angefangen, die Jungs in meinem Alter zu beachten.

Ich bin 15 Jahre alt. Tobias ist, soweit ich weiß, etwas älter als ich. Ich kann mir eigentlich nicht erklären, warum gerade er mich anspricht. Er lächelt nie und wirkt stets kühl, fast schon abweisend. Er scheint sich nicht in unsere Gemeinschaft integrieren zu wollen.

Da mein Vater eng mit Marcus zusammenarbeitet und auch eine Art Freund von ihm ist, waren meine Eltern, Caleb und ich vor einigen Jahren auf der Trauerfeier für Tobias Mutter Evelyn. Doch ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Tobias damals gesehen zu haben. Und ich kann mich auch nicht erinnern, dass er jemals dabei gewesen ist, wenn meine Eltern ihn und Marcus zum Abendessen eingeladen haben. Tobias ist mir ein Rätsel und vielleicht macht ihn das auch so interessant.

Ich wende meinen Blick von Tobias ab und beobachte stattdessen Caleb und Susan. Plötzlich wird mir bewusst, dass die Beiden für Altruan ungewöhnlich nah beieinander sitzen. Unsere Fraktion vermeidet nach Möglichkeit jegliche Art von Körperkontakt, selbst zur Begrüßung geben wir uns nicht die Hand. Gerade lädt Caleb Susan für später noch zu uns nach Hause ein. Sie nimmt die Einladung meines Bruders an und strahlt über das ganze Gesicht. Schlagartig wird mir klar, dass das was die beiden da tun, die Art der Altruan zu flirten ist.

Überrascht sehe ich zu Robert, der seinen Stuhl zurückschiebt, eine Entschuldigung murmelt und hastig den Tisch verlässt. Caleb, Susan und ich tauschen verwirrte Blicke aus und ich frage mich, ob Robert eifersüchtig auf die beiden ist.

Im selben Augenblick bemerke ich, wie Tobias sein Tablett wegräumt und zum Ausgang geht. Auch ich erhebe mich, um zu gehen. Als ich mein Tablett nehmen will, hält mich Caleb zurück und sagt: "Lass ruhig, ich mache das dann schon für dich. Geh ihm nach."

Ich erröte, weil ich einen Augenblick lang glaube, dass es meinem Bruder aufgefallen ist, dass ich Tobias beobachtet habe. Doch dann sieht Caleb in Roberts Richtung, der gerade die Kantine verlässt. Ich nicke nur und lasse ihn in dem Glauben, ich würde Robert nacheilen.

Am Ausgang sehe ich mich noch einmal um, doch Susan und Caleb sind schon wieder so vertieft in ihrem Gespräch, dass sie es gar nicht bemerken, wie ich nicht in die Richtung gehe, die Robert eingeschlagen hat, sondern in die andere Richtung, um Tobias zu folgen.

Auf dem Schulflur wimmelt es nur so von Leuten und ich kann Tobias nirgendwo entdecken. Ich gehe den Flur hinunter, aber muss feststellen, dass es aussichtslos ist. Ich kann ihn nicht finden. Ich drehe mich um und gehe wieder in die andere Richtung, um in meine Klasse zu gelangen.

Ich bin enttäuscht, obwohl ich nicht weiß, warum ich ihm eigentlich gefolgt bin. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich nicht den Mut gehabt hätte, ihn anzusprechen. Und überhaupt, habe ich eigentlich auch keinen plausiblen Grund ihn anzusprechen.

Ich seufze leise und beschleunige meinen Schritt, weil mir die ganze Situation nun doch furchtbar unangenehm ist. Was habe ich mir bloß dabei gedacht, ihm nachzulaufen?

Mechanisch weiche ich einigen Mitschülern aus, doch plötzlich öffnet sich eine Tür und ich stoße heftig mit einer Person zusammen. Bücher und Hefte fallen zu Boden.

"Oh mein Gott, das tut mir leid," entschuldige ich mich hastig. Es ist ein Junge von den Altruan, der wie ich in grau gekleidet ist.

"Schon gut," murmelt er und beginnt seine überall auf dem Fußboden verteilten Sachen einsammeln. Ich beginne ihm zu helfen und hebe gerade zwei seiner Bücher auf, als er sich streckt, um an eines seiner Hefte zu gelangen und dabei vor Schmerzen leise aufstöhnt.

"Geht es dir gut? Habe ich dir weh getan?" frage ich ihn aufgebracht und sehe ihn das erste Mal direkt an. Er blickt auf und ich erstarre förmlich; zum einen, weil er die schönsten blauen Augen hat, die ich je gesehen habe und zum anderen, weil ich erst jetzt bemerke, dass ich mit Tobias zusammengestoßen bin.

Er schnaubt verächtlich und sieht weg. "Nein," sagt er, als er die restlichen Hefte aufsammelt. "DU hast mir nicht weh getan."

Dann erhebt er sich und geht.

Ich sehe ihm verwirrt nach, als mir auffällt, dass ich noch immer zwei seiner Bücher in den Händen halte.

"Deine Bü...," beginne ich ihm nachzurufen, doch er ist schon wieder in der Menge verschwunden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Seit drei Tagen ist Tobias nicht in der Schule gewesen. Ich trage seine Bücher die ganze Zeit mit mir herum, um sie ihm bei der nächsten Gelegenheit zurückgeben zu können. Auch heute starre ich wieder auf seinen leeren Platz in der Schulkantine.

Caleb und Susan stehen noch immer in der Schlange an der Essensausgabe; Robert lässt sich jeden Tag eine neue Ausrede einfallen, warum er nicht mit uns essen kann. Bisher konnte keiner von uns zu ihn durchdringen und herausfinden, was eigentlich mit ihm los ist.

Wieder sehe ich zu dem Tisch, an dem Tobias normalerweise sitzt. Gerade habe ich die Hoffnung aufgegeben, ihn heute vielleicht zu sehen, da taucht er doch auf. Er sieht müde und erschöpft aus. Er isst nichts zum Mittag und vertieft sich stattdessen in eines seiner Schulbücher.

Ich blicke zu Caleb und Susan. Sie sind fast an der Kasse. Hektisch nehme ich mein Tablett mit dem fast unberührten Mittagessen und bringe es zur Geschirrrückgabe. Jetzt sind Caleb und Susan an der Reihe und bezahlen. Ich schleiche mich eilig hinter ihre Rücken entlang und gehe schließlich zielstrebig auf Tobias zu.

Meine Hände umklammern seine Bücher und ich klinge nervös, als ich vor seinem Tisch stehen bleibe und ihn begrüße: "Hi."

Tobias sieht zu mir auf. Er mustert mich finster und schweigt.

"Ich habe noch deine Bücher," versuche ich zu erklären, warum ich ihn so einfach anspreche. Ohne ein Wort nimmt er sie entgegen und legt sie neben sich auf dem Tisch. Dann sieht er mich wieder fragend an.

Unsicher ziehe ich mir die viel zu langen Ärmel meiner grauen Strickjacke weit über die Finger. Jetzt, wo ich seine Bücher nicht mehr halte, weiß ich nicht wohin mit meinen Händen. Caleb und Susan kommen mir wieder in den Sinn und ich möchte es vermeiden, dass sie vielleicht doch bemerken, wie ich mit Tobias spreche. Deshalb setzte ich mich schutzsuchend auf dem Stuhl ihm gegenüber.

"Warst du krank?" erkundige ich mich und versuche so unbeschwert wie möglich zu klingen.

Tobias starrt mich sekundenlang an, bevor er mich fragt: "Was willst du?"

Sein Ton ist kalt, genau wie der Blick mit dem er mich fixiert. Ich kann diesem Blick nicht standhalten und sehe auf die Hände in meinem Schoß. Ich schlucke bevor ich leise antworte: "Ich hab mich nur gewundert, wo du gesteckt hast."

Als ich wieder aufblicke, ist seine fast schon versteinerte Miene von gerade eben plötzlich verschwunden. Das tiefe Blau seiner Augen wirkt wärmer.

Ich verliere mich augenblicklich in den Details seines Gesichts. Seine Wimpern sind lang und schwungvoll gebogen. Seine Nase ist etwas zu lang, bildet aber einen interessanten Kontrast zu seinen hohen Wangenknochen. Er ist einen Hauch zu blass und hat dunkle Ringe unter den Augen.

Jetzt ist es Tobias, der meinem Blick nicht standhalten kann.

"Lass mich in Ruhe, OK?" sagt er ohne mich anzusehen. "Es ist ... besser so." Fast habe ich den Eindruck, eine gewisse Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme zu hören.

Die Ablehnung verletzt mich und lässt mich mit Trotz reagieren: "Wow, du bist sehr unhöflich, selbst für einen Altruan. Ich meine, wir sind nicht gerade dafür bekannt, die herzlichsten Menschen zu sein, aber du ... Ich bin übrigens Beatrice. Und ein einfaches Danke dafür, dass ich dir deine Bücher wieder mitgebracht habe, hätte schon gereicht."

Tobias blickt verwundert auf. Ich funkele ihn wütend an.

"Danke," sagt er schließlich, wenn auch widerwillig.

"Gern geschehen," antworte ich und bemerke, wie mein Ärger allmählich wieder verraucht. Tobias sieht mich wieder schweigend an. Es ist wirklich nicht leicht, mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen.

"Nach den Regeln der Höflichkeit, müsstest du mir jetzt eigentlich noch deinen Namen verraten," helfe ich ihm schmunzelnd auf die Sprünge.

"Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich eigentlich gern in Ruhe gelassen werden würde," sagt er leise und richtet seinen Blick dabei auf den Tisch.

"Hat dir schon einmal jemand gesagt, dass du unglaublich unnahbar bist," platzt es aus mir heraus.

Er hebt seinen Blick wieder und sieht mich durch seine dunklen, dichten Wimpern an. In meinem Magen beginnt es nervös zu kribbeln, als endlich ein kleines Lächeln seine Lippen umspielt.

"Dasselbe Mädchen, dass mir gerade gesagt hat, ich wäre unhöflich."

Der unerwartete Sarkasmus in seiner Antwort lässt mich kurz auflachen. Dann sehen wir uns sekundenlang lächelnd in die Augen bis er schließlich sagt: "Tobias! Mein Name ist Tobias."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

"Du bist hartnäckig," stellt Tobias fest, als er sich am nächsten Tag in der Kantine mir gegenüber niederlässt und sein Tablett vor sich abstellt.

Ich blicke von meinen Hausaufgaben auf und lächele kurz.

"Ich nehme an, du hast dich nicht im Tisch geirrt," sagt Tobias mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass dieser Tisch nur dir vorbehalten ist," antworte ich herausfordernd, doch er zuckt nur kurz mit den Schultern.

Ich beobachte ihn, wie er seine Gabel nimmt und etwas Salat damit aufspießt. Er hat eine winzige Narbe über seiner Oberlippe, die mir bisher nicht aufgefallen war, und eine weitere über der Augenbraue. Er sieht erholt aus und wirkt entspannter als sonst. Seine Augen strahlen in einem noch tieferen Blau und ich bemerke zum ersten Mal einen kleinen braunen Fleck direkt neben der Pupille im rechten Auge.

Tobias nimmt einen Bissen Salat und deutet auf meine Aufzeichnungen. "Was machst du?"

"Geometrie," antworte ich und wende mich erneut meinen Notizen zu.

Tobias beobachtet mich schweigend. Ich spüre seinen Blick förmlich und rutsche unruhig auf meinem Stuhl herum. Mein Magen krampft sich zusammen, nur um sich anschließend, begleitet von einem nervösen Kribbeln, wieder zu entfalten. Mein Kopf will sich einfach nicht auf die vor mir liegenden Aufgaben konzentrieren.

"Isst du gar nichts?" will Tobias nach einer Weile wissen.

Ich schüttele den Kopf. "Ich muß das hier noch fertig bekommen."

Und außerdem bezweifele ich, dass ich überhaupt etwas runter bekommen würde.

"Ich dachte immer, HAUSaufgaben erledigt man ZU HAUSE," bemerkt Tobias.

"Danke für den Tipp," entgegne ich einen Hauch zu schnippisch. Aber in mir brodelt es. Natürlich müsste ich meine Aufgaben bereits fertig haben. Doch leider habe ich mich bereits am Vortag nicht richtig konzentrieren können. Weil mir ein gewisser Tobias Eaton nicht aus den Kopf gegangen war! Immer wieder und wieder war mir unser Gespräch in den Sinn gekommen und ich habe jede seiner Bewegungen, jedes einzelne seiner Worte analysiert.

"Es könnte als eigennützig verstanden werden, wenn du dich in der Zeit, die du für Hausaufgaben nutzen solltest, mit anderen Dingen beschäftigst."

Jetzt klingt er auch noch wie Caleb. Ich habe mich eigentlich hier hingesetzt, um genau solchen Vorwürfen zu entgehen.

Ich funkele ihn wütend an: "Und ich dachte, ich würde hier meine Ruhe haben. Normalerweise bist du doch nicht so gesprächig."

Tobias schmunzelt. "Hier," sagt er und schiebt einen Apfel zu mir, "du solltest wenigstens irgendetwas essen."

"Danke," entgegne ich kleinlaut und spüre, wie meine Wangen rot werden.

Tobias erhebt sich und nimmt sein Tablett. "Bis morgen also?"

Ich hebe überrascht die Augenbrauen. "Bis morgen!" entgegne ich schließlich.

Er nickt und lächelt bevor er geht.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Ich sitze auf der obersten Stufe der Treppe meines Elternhauses und wäge meine Optionen ab. In der Küche höre ich meine Mutter, die das Abendessen vorbereitet. Mein Vater ist gerade nach Hause gekommen und hilft ihr dabei. Sie unterhalten sich darüber, wie ihr Tag war.

Mein Vater ist aufgebracht, doch ich weiß nicht genau warum. Jedenfalls wird er nach dem Abendessen wie schon an den letzten Abenden zu Marcus Eaton gehen, um einige Dinge zu besprechen.

Ich seufze. Tobias ist wieder nicht in der Schule gewesen. Diesmal bereits seit sieben Tagen nicht. Ich mache mir inzwischen ernsthaft Sorgen um ihn.

Entschlossen erhebe ich mich und gehe in die Küche.

"Hallo, Dad," begrüße ich meinen Vater, bevor ich beginne, den Tisch zu decken.

"Beatrice," entgegnet er mit einem Lächeln und wendet sich anschließend wieder dem Gespräch mit meiner Mutter zu.

Sie sprechen über den seit jeher schwelenden Konflikt zwischen den Altruan und den Ken. Die Kluft zwischen den beiden Fraktionen scheint sich in letzter Zeit weiter vergrößert zu haben. Mein Vater ist jedenfalls sehr besorgt darüber und der Meinung, dass endlich etwas dagegen getan werden müsse.

Ich ergreife meine Chance und wende mich an ihn: "Dad, gehst du heute wieder zu Mr. Eaton?"

Er blickt von den dampfenden Pellkartoffeln, deren Schale er gerade entfernt, auf und sieht mich verwirrt an: "Ja. Warum fragst du?"

Ich hole tief Luft, bevor ich mein Anliegen formuliere, denn eigentlich steht es mir als Altruan nicht zu, eine Bitte zu äußern, und schon gar nicht gegenüber meinen Eltern. Doch dies ist mir wichtig und ich weiß nicht, an wen ich mich sonst wenden könnte.

"Kann ich mitkommen?"

Mein Vater schnappt offensichtlich überrascht nach Luft. "Beatrice, das ist ein berufliches Treffen. Ich wüsste nicht warum ..."

Ich unterbreche ihn, bevor mich der Mut verlässt. Ich habe mir meine Worte in den letzten Stunden sorgfältig zurechtgelegt: "Tobias Eaton und ich arbeiten zusammen an einem Schulprojekt. Er war seit über einer Woche nicht in der Schule. Ich würde ihm gern seine Hausaufgaben bringen und mit ihm den verpassten Stoff durchgehen."

Das sollte selbstlos genug erscheinen, um meine Bitte zu erklären.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du mit Marcus' Sohn befreundet bist," wundert sich mein Vater.

"Wir kennen uns noch nicht sehr lang," entgegne ich schnell.

Mein Vater mustert mich durchdringend, bevor er seine Entscheidung trifft. Ich halte gespannt den Atem an, während ich seinem Blick standhalte.

"Gut," sagt er schließlich. "Unser Treffen heute wird nicht allzu lange dauern. Du kannst mitfahren, mit Tobias lernen und ich nehme dich anschließend wieder mit zurück nach Hause."

Ich atme erleichtert aus. "Danke, Dad."

* * *

><p>Wir stehen vor dem Haus der Eatons und mein Vater klopft an die Eingangstür. Er sieht zu mir und lächelt kurz, während wir warten.<p>

Das Haus gleicht haargenau unserem und jedem anderen Haus im Sektor der Altruan. Es ist grau verputzt und mit einfachen holzfarbenen Fenstern versehen. Es hat zwei Stockwerke, ist aber generell eher klein gehalten.

Die Tür öffnet sich und Marcus Eaton erscheint. Er ist groß und breitschultrig. Seine Haare sind so braun, wie die von Tobias, doch einige Strähnen haben sich bereits grau verfärbt.

"Andrew," begrüßt er meinen Vater. Dann fällt sein Blick auf mich: "Beatrice?"

Marcus sieht mich und anschließend meinen Vater fragend an. Er scheint sich noch ein wenig gerader zu machen, so dass er den gesamten Türrahmen ausfüllt. Ich bemerke, wie sich seine Hände zu Fäusten ballen. Ich senke meinen Blick. Marcus' Reaktion verunsichert mich. Ich fühle mich wie ein ungebetener Gast.

"Beatrice hat mich gebeten, sie heute mitzunehmen," höre ich meinen Vater unbeeindruckt sagen. "Anscheinend sind meine Tochter und dein Sohn befreundet. Beatrice würde mit Tobias gern den verpassten Stoff der letzten Tage durchgehen."

Ich bin froh, dass mein Vater mein Kommen erklärt, denn Marcus mustert mich immer noch argwöhnisch. Seine dunklen Augen wirken einschüchternd. Aus irgendeinem Grund verursacht er eine Gänsehaut bei mir. Schließlich nickt er und bittet uns herein.

"Tobias geht es schon viel besser. Er wird morgen wieder zur Schule kommen," verkündet er während er uns unsere Jacken abnimmt und sie an der einfachen, schmucklosen Hakenleiste an der Wand für uns aufhängt. Ich umklammere meine Tasche mit den Unterlagen, die ich für Tobias mitgebracht habe. In dem kleinen, dunklen Flur zusammen mit Marcus und meinem Vater fühle ich mich eingeengt. Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich ungefragt in Tobias Elternhaus eindringe. Doch ich muss wissen, wie es ihm geht.

Marcus wendet sich an mich: "Beatrice, Tobias ist oben in seinem Zimmer. Die Treppe rauf, das letzte Zimmer auf der rechten Seite. Du kannst jetzt zu ihm gehen."

"Danke, Mr. Eaton," murmele ich und steige hastig die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf. Sobald ich Marcus' missbilligenden Blick entkommen bin, fühle ich mich wieder etwas wohler.

Der Flur ist genau wie bei uns zu Hause in hellem Grau gestrichen. Zielstrebig gehe ich den Flur hinunter zu Tobias' Zimmer und klopfe leise an die dunkelbraune Tür. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, ihn endlich wiederzusehen.

Ich höre eilige Schritte hinter der Tür und das Scharren eines Stuhles über den Fußboden.

"Ja bitte," antwortet Tobias schließlich förmlich. Ich runzele die Stirn und zögere, einfach einzutreten.

"Tobias? Hier ist Beatrice," entgegne ich deshalb.

Sekundenlang ist nichts zu hören, doch dann kommen seine Schritte eilig näher. Tobias öffnet in einer schnellen Bewegung die Tür und sieht mich entsetzt an. Misstrauisch schaut er den Flur hinunter.

"Wie bist du hier reingekommen?"

"Ich bin mit meinem Vater hier," erkläre ich ihm. "Er ist unten..."

"Was willst du?" unterbricht er mich barsch. Wieder kontrolliert sein nervöser Blick den Flur.

"Du warst seit über einer Woche nicht in der Schule. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob es dir besser geht."

"Mir geht es gut," entgegnet er knapp. Seine Reaktion überrascht mich. Ich habe gehofft, er würde sich freuen, mich zu sehen. Stattdessen sind seine Augen so leblos, wie lange nicht mehr. Er weicht meinem Blick aus und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Ich stehe unbeholfen vor seiner Zimmertür und weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.

"Komm rein," sagt er schließlich und tritt einen Schritt beiseite. "Fährst du wieder mit deinem Vater zurück?"

Ich nicke. "Er sagte, das heutige Treffen wird nicht allzu lange dauern."

Tobias nickt ebenfalls und ich bin enttäuscht darüber, dass er mich offensichtlich so schnell wie möglich wieder loswerden will.

Sein Zimmer ist genau wie meins aufgeteilt und ähnlich eingerichtet. Sein Bett steht an der rechten Wand. Gegenüber steht ein großer Kleiderschrank, daneben ein einfacher Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. In den Bücherregalen befinden ausschließlich Schulbücher und Hefte.

Tobias lehnt die Tür an und setzt sich wortlos auf einen der beiden Stühle.

"Setz dich," sagt er und deutet auf den anderen Stuhl ihm gegenüber.

"Danke," murmele ich und beobachte ihn verwirrt. Er vermeidet weiter den Blickkontakt mit mir und sortiert stattdessen einige Unterlagen auf seinem Tisch. Vor mir sehe ich einen ganz anderen Tobias, als den den ich in den Tagen vor seiner Abwesenheit in der Schule erlebt habe. Er ist sogar noch angespannter und unzugänglicher als an dem Tag, an dem ich das erste Mal mit ihm in der Schulkantine gesprochen habe. Und ich habe gedacht, ich war in letzter Zeit irgendwie zu ihm durchgedrungen. Ich habe gedacht, er würde mir vertrauen und, dass wir Freunde seien.

Ich hole die Unterlagen für ihn aus meiner Tasche.

"Mrs Porter sagt, du schreibst morgen einen Test," sage ich. Tobias nickt wieder und schweigt.

"Ich habe hier die Aufzeichnungen des Unterrichts für Algebra, Englisch und Biologie. Und Hausaufgaben für Englisch und Physik."

Tobias wirkt teilnahmslos, als wäre er mit seinen Gedanken woanders. Irgendetwas scheint ihn zu bedrücken.

"Tobias," frage ich vorsichtig, "was ist los mit dir?"

Das erste Mal erkenne ich, wie viel er mir mittlerweile bedeutet. Meine Gefühle für ihn gehen inzwischen weit über meine anfängliche Schwärmerei hinaus. Ich sorge mich um ihn. Er ist mir wichtig!

Er sieht mich endlich an, antwortet aber nicht.

Ich spreche zum ersten Mal das aus, worüber ich mir seit einiger Zeit Gedanken mache: "Wieso fehlst du so oft in der Schule? Bist du ernsthaft krank? Ich meine, besteht die Gefahr, ... dass ich dich verliere?"

Unbewusst lege ich meine Hand auf seine. Seine Haut fühlt sich weich, aber eiskalt an.

Er starrt auf unsere Hände und zieht seine Hand dann unter meiner weg.

"Es tut mir leid," flüstere ich und meine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen.

"Mir geht es gut," sagt er leise. "Du wirst mich nicht verlieren."

Unsere Blicke treffen sich und ein kleines, hoffnungsvolles Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen

"Was ist es dann? Was ist los, Tobias?" bedränge ich ihn weiter. Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, was ich denken soll.

Er schüttelt fast unmerklich den Kopf. "Ich kann es dir nicht sagen."

Ich bin verzweifelt. Wie könnte ich ihm jemals helfen, wenn er mir nicht sagt, was los ist? Doch dann offenbart er mir einen Hoffnungsschimmer.

"Noch nicht," fügt er leise hinzu und sieht mir flehend in die Augen. Ich nicke.

"Kannst du mir die Sachen zeigen, die du mitgebracht hast?" wechselt er schließlich das Thema.

Ich nicke wieder und wir gehen anschließend die Unterlagen gemeinsam durch.

Irgendwann steht Marcus in der Tür. Ich zucke erschrocken zusammen, als er mich anspricht, da er ohne zu klopfen das Zimmer betreten hat. "Beatrice, dein Vater möchte aufbrechen."

Wieder fällt mir auf, wie seine kräftige Statur fast den gesamten Türrahmen ausfüllt. Ohne ein weiteres Wort tritt Marcus neben uns an den Tisch und wirft einen Blick auf die Unterrichtsmaterialien. Er nimmt nacheinander verschiedene Seiten hoch, um sie zu überfliegen und anschließend wieder auf den Tisch zu legen.

Fast kommt es mir so vor, als wollte er kontrollieren, ob wir auch wirklich für die Schule gearbeitet haben. Ich sehe zu Tobias, der seinen Blick jedoch gesenkt hält. Er wirkt seltsam verkrampft in Gegenwart seines Vaters.

"Beatrice, dein Vater wartet," fordert mich Marcus noch einmal auf.

"Ja, Mr. Eaton," antworte ich schnell und nehme meine Tasche. Ich gehe zur Tür und drehe mich noch einmal zu Tobias um, bevor ich sein Zimmer verlasse.

"Wir sehen uns morgen in der Schule," sage ich zu ihm.

"Ja," erwidert er knapp. Sein Blick begegnet meinem nur kurz, bevor er seinen Vater ansieht. Dann senkt er den Kopf wieder.

Ich fange Marcus' strafenden Blick auf und setzte mich erneut in Bewegung. Ich möchte nicht noch einmal von ihm ermahnt werden müssen.

Ich bin seltsam erleichtert, meinen Vater tatsächlich am Fuß der Treppe auf mich warten zu sehen. Er hilft mir in meine Jacke.

"Konntet ihr den verpassten Stoff durchgehen?"

Ich kann nur wortlos nicken, denn Marcus steht nun auch wieder auf der untersten Treppenstufe, um uns zu verabschieden. Mein Vater legt seinen Arm um meine Schulter und ich bin froh darüber.

"Wir sehen uns morgen, Marcus," verabschiedet er sich. "Grüß deinen Jungen von mir. Ihr solltet unbedingt mal zu uns zum Abendessen kommen, jetzt da sich unsere Kinder so gut verstehen. Natalie würde sich freuen."

Marcus nickt. "Andrew," verabschiedet er sich und blickt dann zu mir. "Beatrice."

"Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Eaton."


End file.
